As improvement on technology and standard of living, a stereoscopic display apparatus, such as 3D (Dimension) display apparatus is widely applied in life. Wherein, light is projected to different locations in space through lens by the stereoscopic display apparatus to form different viewpoints in the horizontal direction, and human eyes feels a 3D effect from binocular parallax effect occurred at the time when left and right eyes are at different viewpoints.
However, the depth of the conventional stereoscopic display apparatus is big and therefore the stereoscopic display apparatus is heavy. When the weight of the stereoscopic display apparatus, especially for those one with large scale, is so heavy that a lot of vigor is needed for moving the stereoscopic display apparatus, it would be a bad experience to the users.
In summary, it is necessary to provide a stereoscopic display apparatus to solve the problem mentioned above.